


It's in the Past

by alseeptoday



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseeptoday/pseuds/alseeptoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hello?” Michael answers the phone with a question, deeply confused by the person calling. He had wondered for a second if the Caller ID was wrong and lied to him but then he heard the deep English husk on the other end of the line.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hi,” he breathed, sounding the same as always even though they’d barely said two words to each other in the past few months.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast, it's unbeta'd and I didn't really proof read so.. sorry. 
> 
> There's mentions of sex so be warned. It's very mild and brief which is why I rated it Teen but there's some language and the mentions of sex are about underage Michael (in certain countries).
> 
> Also, Harry is kind of selfish but... it's a work of fiction I'm sure Harry is super gracious about ex casual sex partners in real life. But it has cute OT4 at the end, I couldn't resist :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! (This is entirely self-indulgent I'm sorry)

“Hello?” Michael answers the phone with a question, deeply confused by the person calling. He had wondered for a second if the Caller ID was wrong and lied to him but then he heard the deep English husk on the other end of the line.

“Hi,” he breathed, sounding the same as always even though they’d barely said two words to each other in the past few months.

“Harry?” Michael asked, only slightly incredulously, because he had to check just to make sure he wasn’t being subject to a joke by someone. Why he would be, he didn’t know but he just wanted to avoid any potential embarrassment. He heard a gruff laugh and him clear his throat.

“The one and only,” Harry chuckled his voice sounding echoey and tinny through the phone. Michael closed his eyes and sighed deeply; this was most likely going to be horrific.

“Hey, man. Why are you calling me?” Michael tried to act as normal as possible but he couldn’t ignore the fact that it was weird for Harry to be ringing him after several months of barely anything. He heard Harry sigh and wait, probably arranging the words in his head. This was going to be terrible. Michael got comfortable, sprawling on the couch.

“I just…” Harry started and cut himself off and Michael could only grimace “I guess I um… Sorry. I wanted to say that I was sorry.” He finally managed to force the words out and Michael could tell that the feeling of embarrassment was mutual which he found strangely comforting.

“What for?” He might as well continue the feigned ignorance for a while longer; it wasn’t like it even fucking mattered anyway.

“For acting like a proper dickhead to you recently,” this was going better than Michael had planned “and, you know, it’s… it’s shit because we used to be… close.” Michael snorted involuntarily, chuckling darkly.

“You could call it that,” he couldn’t help the sarcasm, but Harry knew him so it was probably expected anyway. The only reply he received was a nervous laugh. Good. “Listen, Harry… I appreciate you calling and it’s really nice of you and everything. But, um, you didn’t have to. I know what’s up and I know we weren’t serious so it’s fine. And—and I know you’ve been busy so we haven’t had a lot of opportunity to talk so… It’s fine. No hard feelings.” Harry was silent for an unnerving amount of time. 

“I know that but… I just keep thinking about it and feeling terrible. You were so young, you were only seventeen.” Harry muttered, voice getting quieter as he spoke more. It was a good job that Michael had muted the TV once he saw who was calling or else he wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“Yeah and at the time you kept telling me that we were only really two years apart so why are you starting this now? I knew what I was doing and we both know that come on; it’s not as if you took advantage of me or anything so don’t even bother feeling bad,” Michael rolled his eyes. Back when they were fucking Michael was " _seventeen_ ", stressed because that was old enough and mature enough to make his own decisions but now he’s " _only_ seventeen". Apparently he was only old enough when Harry needed to settle his conscience and now he wanted to throw a pity party he was youthful and innocent. Bullshit, Michael didn’t need to be involved with this.

“Harry,” Michael interrupted the silence “I knew what you meant when you said casual, okay? I’d fucked people before you.”

“Never a boy though,” Harry mumbled like that was a pressing issue.

“What difference does that make? We fucked a few times and it was fuck and that’s all there is to it.”

“Didn’t you want something more?” Harry spoke, still quiet. Michael didn’t know what to say for a few seconds, throat tightening. What was he doing this for?

“You don’t,” Michael replied, voice so downtrodden and pitiful it almost made him hang up the phone. “Are you just trying to embarrass me, Harry?” Michael challenged, feeling like he needed to now that he felt pathetic. “Are you trying to make me feel bad for having a crush on you? You’re making out that I developed feelings for you just because you were the first guy that put his dick up my arse and that’s the only reason I like you and… I just thought you wouldn’t be the type of person to do that to me.” Michael felt the tears biting his eyes, threatening to cloud his vision and he tried so hard to stop it from happening. “Why can’t you just leave it? I haven’t tried to do anything about it so why are you talking about my feelings to me. Like, what are you fucking getting at?” He couldn’t help the anger and he was trying so desperately to remain calm.

“Nothing, Mikey, I promise.” Michael _almost_ snapped and told him not to call him that but he bit his tongue; that would have been immature and childish and he didn’t need to prove Harry right. God, he hated that he felt like this.

“Then why are you calling?” his voice cracked and he was suddenly aware of how tired he actually was. He wiped a small tear away that had escaped as soon as it left his eye, like he could convince himself that he wasn’t crying.

“I feel shit about what happened,” Harry explained pathetically. Michael sighed.

“Okay… Well, you’ve apologised so… That’s that.” Michael stated, wanting this conversation to end immediately.

“Can we be friends?” Harry asked like a little kid.

“Harry,” Michael spoke, softly “I never wasn’t friends with you, you idiot.” 

“I know but I am such a massive twat,” Harry continued and Michael wanted to tell him that he wasn’t.

“Well, I’m over it if you are. I’ve forgotten and we can just forget that it ever happened if that’s what you want,” Michael suggested. Even though it was mostly the truth it would be impossible to forget the feeling of Harry’s large hands pressing bruises into his hips and the feeling of his cock deep inside Michael for the first time. Shit, their sex was good – probably some of the best Michael had ever had and he _knew_ that if Harry proposed that they started fucking casually again he would snatch up the chance in a heartbeat. He was an idiot. A weak idiot. 

“Yeah, okay,” Harry finally agreed and they exchanged a few more pointless, awkward words before they hung up. Michael stared at his phone for a few seconds before he threw it a bit too aggressively down on the glass coffee table. 

He ran his hands over his face several times, feeling the shitty lump in his throat return. It wasn’t like he was in love with him or anything like that he just wished that things didn’t have to be so forced and awkward between the two of them because they’d fucked. He knew that Harry was only being like that because of Michael’s age; he thought he wouldn’t be capable of continuing a normal friendship after sex but he _was_. It was incredibly frustrating. 

Almost as if it were planned, Ash, Calum and Luke walked in with several bags and sunglasses on their face. They were making lots of noise, filling up the angst-filled silence of the room with their complaints of how hot it was outside and how they couldn’t see anything. Michael attempted to wipe his face of tears without anyone seeing. 

“Hey,” Ashton greeted like usual, seeming normal but Michael could see in his eyes that he knew he was upset. "How are you?”

“Fine,” Michael lied automatically but he could still feel that his eyelashes were wet and he was sniffling; his face was probably blotchy too – the curse of his pale skin. Now, Luke and Calum had halted their actions too, looking intently at Michael like Ashton.

“You wanna talk about it?” Ashton pressed on, voice still casual even though it was only the four of them – Michael really appreciated his tact.

“Um…” he paused, not quite knowing whether to mention it. Fuck it. “Harry called.” The reaction was instant and they all flocked to the sofa, crowding around him in the most comforting way. Michael felt another tear escape – he was only crying now because they were being nice – and he hastily wiped it away with the sleeve of his jumper. He laughed at himself for being pathetic but Ashton just started stroking his hair and Luke buried himself into his side while Calum patted his knee. 

“Like, I’m not really upset… it just fucking _sucked_ ,” Michael explained because they were all listening and they looked like they wanted to “I didn’t even really care about it but he just made me feel like a fucking kid.”

“Rude,” Luke muttered.

“No,” Michael started, patting the younger boy’s head “He didn’t mean to I just think I was a bit sensitive but he was all like ‘you were only seventeen’ like… you fucked me, y’know?” Michael explained to them and they all nodded. 

“Was it just… like, did it just bring back a lot of memories?” Ashton asked with his voice all gentle and nice. Michael wanted to wrap himself in it. He only nodded to answer because he was too busy biting down on the insides of his cheeks to stop himself crying to reply. He buried his head in Ash’s chest and they were all suddenly involved in some kind of snuggle pile. 

Michael felt a lot lighter than before.


End file.
